Lightning and Ice
by ICEsher
Summary: Laxus


**A/N I don't own Fairy Tail... If I did, I would be paired with Laxus**

* * *

Romance/Drama/Warm-blooded(And loads and loads of tears!)

Hi there! This is my first story! So not really familiar to the system of posting stories and stuff. There will be pairings of different people-Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, maybe Meed(made this up, MiraxFreed) Laxus will be with someone special, my own made up character ;)  
Different Pairings have different stories, this is the Laxus and my made up character one :) By the way, most of the stories end very sad and dramatically!

Hope you enjoy my story!

Lighting and Ice?

"Ahhhh!" Screamed a girl that's about 13 as she was beaten up by a gang in the shadows.

"Help Me! Please! I'll give you anything!" She screamed again  
"Haha, you can't give us anything you poor girl!" Spoke a man wearing a long coat that was leaning against the wall. His voice was very controlled and straight. He had short spiked up blonde hair and a scar the shape of lightning on his ocean colored eyes.  
"Oh and Freed! finish with those two! I need to start heading back to the guild or else Gramps will start to suspect me." That man whispered as he left the little hidden building and marched out to the cold morning light.  
"Yes Laxus! I will!" A medium tall man with long green hair replied

Lisanna's POV

It's only 2 days since me and Laxus were dating. After my return to the guild, almost everyone have been caring for me so much that they lately started to forget one of their fellow guild mate Lucy. Though that's just my plan of keeping her away from Natsu.

Normal POV

"Lisanna! I need to talk to you!" Shouted a beautiful white haired mage standing behind the bar.  
"what is it sis? Make it quick!" Lisanna shouted from behind  
"Come here Lisanna, I wanna ask you one thing!" shouted her sister Mirajane  
Lisanna marched over and sat down besides the bar on the spinning bar chair, "So?" She asked trying her best to hide the annoyance in her voice.  
"Lisanna, I was just wondering if you really love Laxus or is it just because the way he looks really interests you." Mirajane blurted out smirking.  
"Hmmm...I don't really think I love him...I mean he seems like a stiff guy to get to know and you know, it's just kinda weird loving him and I doubt that anyone can do that. So it's mainly because of his look." Lisanna replied pretending to be in deep thought. Lisanna haven't really loved any men except for Natsu which is basically one of the best mages in Fairytail.  
"Oh okay Lisanna, I didn't expect you to love Laxus anyways but don't say that to Laxus or anywhere around him kay? That's gotta hurt and I bet someone out there actually will love him" Mirajane replied with a frown and continued speaking, "Oh and the Rajingshu team should be here in anytime so Lisanna get ready for the date with you and Laxus!"  
"Sure I will! I'll just go home and change into my dress, call me once he gets here kay?" Lisanna asked as she turned around and walked out of the giant guild doors. Mirajane slowly nodded worriedly thinking Laxus and the Rajingshu team have been acting weirdly these days, like as if they were hiding something...

Laxus's POV

Ever since I've been back in the guild, I've been dating as much women as I can to try and fill the gap in my heart. Though it never works. This week I think I might as well take Lisanna out on a date and probably break up with her next month, she's been buying gifts for me so yeah. Anyways yesterday morning was super fun! We tortured a lot of people and saw blood spray everywhere, I like seeing that because always brightens my mood up hearing people scream and blood spraying. It's wonderful isn't it? It also symbolizes revenge...

Anyways, I just entered the guild as I saw a pretty adorable Lisanna standing there with her hands on her hips and a frown at the tip of her mouth.  
"Hey, what is it shorty?" I asked grabbing a chair to sit down.  
"Nothing much...you're so weird these days, is something bothering you? I mean..." She asked me not really looking worried  
"Oh, I think it's just me getting a bit sleepy oh and I need to go and sleep now" I stood up annoyed and walked out of the guild just as I was about to settle. I was having nightmares indeed they were flashbacks of me and this little girl when we were little. Not just any little girl...my love.

Flashback

"Come on Ice! Let's go tell my grandpa about staying at my house for the sleepover!" I asked the girl running after me. She was so beautiful. Her hair was long, wavy and silvery white, her lips were purplish red without make up and her smile was as warming as the sunshine.  
"I'm coming alright?" She giggled and chased after me. Soon we arrived at my house and we raced up the front porch in front of the door.  
"So are you ready for the sneak attack on my grandpa? I asked her smirking  
"Yea...ahhh!" She screamed before she could even finish  
A dark shadow whelmed before us and a pair of shadowy hands grabbed her by the wrist and then she was gone, leaving only a puddle of blood. Just like lightning, with a devil in glowing red orbs.  
I screamed

Flashback ends

I sat up on my bed suddenly covered with sweat. Oh great, I've been dreaming that again.  
"Ice...Ice...where are you?" I muttered as I fell back to sleep.

Normal POV

If you were with Laxus, you were going to be very surprised to hear him say that because a cold guy like him...don't even think about nightmares!

Lisanna's POV

OMG! Is that what I heard? Did I hear it right? He was shouting out Ice...a name of...a girl perhaps? And he's having a nightmare? What the heck? I though Laxus was strong! Who that strong will get scared or even get nightmares! Maybe I should breakup with him...

Somewhere in a mysterious city...Nobody's POV

"So...a lightning prince from fairytail huh?" asked A mage who's covered by a black hoodie. Though everything was covered, you could still see rims of a coat similar to Laxus's except it's blue and has white fluffy top.

"But Fairytail is the guild that contains Erza! Jellal, are you sure you want to fight it?" A young mage with pink hair exclaimed in the corner of the little cave.

"Meredy, I know, apparently he's the only evil appearance in that guild, Fairytail is a good guild and I promise I will never ever hurt Erza again ever!" Sighed a mage with shimmering blue hair and a red tattoo on his right cheek, above and under his right eye.  
"Meredy, I know who you're worrying about. It's Juvia isn't it? We promise, to only take care of that Lightning mage kay?" Another mage with beautiful long black hair said gently to the pink blob at the corner.  
"Kay Ultear...Oh and could we learn something new of our new comers? clearly changing the subject. The three mages without the hoodie immediately stared at the mage with the hoodie still on, even at their "home".  
"Me and my sister came from Magnolia. I can tell you my sister's name but I can't say my name. My sister is called Lora, she's a water dragon slayer. Though me and my sister both wear limiters. (A/N: Just in case you dunno what limiters are, they are magical jewelries that will limit your power, though you can take them off when you want to use more power. Wearing limiters are a great way of hiding Dragon Slaying Magics or even showing the identity of a dragon slayer). When we were born, we met a man that adopted us, we never knew he was a big criminal...and so that's why we ended up here. The hoodie mage spoke gently as she continued, "I often break free from my father...

Flashback

"Lora! Wakeup! Dad's almost home! We can sneak out now if we still have the chance to! wake up!" That was no help, Lora's still sound asleep I thought to myself. But already I could hear the front door slamming and footsteps, I really wanted to escape from the devils claws...but my sister...  
That was then I heard her mumble the words "Just leave sist...er...I don..'t...wann...a...g.o..."  
I had tears in my eyes but I left anyways.  
A few weeks later

"Hey! Aren't you cold?" A little blonde boy came walking over. He had dark blue eyes and was wearing a pair of blue shorts with a red t-shirt that says lightning in yellow with big block letters.  
"Here take my jacket, your shivering." The little boy said, "By the way, my name is Laxus. Let's play!" He took my hand and we played a lot of games. I liked Laxus and he liked me, we were really good friends.  
"Hey! I'll show you to my grandpa kay? You can come for a sleepover! So you'll actually get the chance to sleep on a bed!" Laxus smiled cheeringly as he dragged me towards his house.  
I shrugged and followed him. We stopped in front of the screen doors of Laxus's house, his house was huge! We we were about to walk in when a huge gust of black wind was blown from nowhere.  
"No! Laxus! I don't want to leave you! Please help me!" With me sensing it was from my dad, I grabbed Laxus unwilling to let go of him. Laxus of course has no clues to what's coming up next, I knew how powerful my dad was so I knew it was hopeless even Laxus realized so I quickly kissed him on the cheeks and watched his horrified face drown from my view. He was screaming something but I couldn't hear him

Flashback ends

The hoodie mage ended her long story with a single tear rolling down her hidden cheeks. Nobody realized that a 12 years old mage with blue hair covering her eyes stood up in the corner and walked towards all of them.  
"Sis, tell them the first letter of your name, it's okay. We'll move on to fairytail after we defeat the lightning idiot kay?" A cold voice rang out of the 12 years old girl's pale lips. Behind her long fringes, you can't even tell the shape of her eyes. But all you can see is a pair of glowing blue eyeballs.  
The hoodie mage rubbed her tears off her slim cheek and smiled a bit replying "Okay Lora, if that's what you insists. You guys can all call me 'I' during the missions."  
The blue haired mage, so called Jellal nodded and made a little "speech".  
"Okay, from now on. Introducing two mages that will stay shortly in our guild. One is the little girl Lora, another is her sister. Please respect her and call her 'I'."  
To admit the truth, none of them have actually seen what the hoodie mage looks like apart from her sister.  
"We better start going, I'll kill that lightning bastard for staying in the guild of my future dreams!" The hoodie mage boomed with layers of light icy fog surrounding her hooded body.

Haha! So it's kinda obvious that the hoodie mage uses ice huh? but who is she? A hint, she's really powerful and she has 12 limiters on! 5 limiters is already way way powerful! :) Enjoy! I bet you'll have a little surprise! Though Laxus should wear...hmmm...maybe 13 limiters


End file.
